Spineless
Spineless is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the seventieth case of the game and the fourteenth case of Pacific Bay. It takes place in Inner City, a district based in Pacific Bay. Plot Frank and the player attended to the Saint Patrick parade. There, they found the body of Irish priest Angus O'Brian strung by balloons and floating in the air with his spine missing. Mid-investigation, Hannah found out that Angus was also a bare-knuckle fighter. Later, Inner Chaos leader Fredo Mancini attempted to burn the church, but was detained in time. The team found enough evidence to arrest Shelly Dulard for the murder. Although she denied involvement, Shelly admitted to the crime. Angus flirted with Shelly to obtain an intimate picture of her, which he later divulged to humilliate her. With her spirit broken, Shelly lost a fight with Angus. Feeling cheated on, Shelly strangled Angus with a jump rope and then filled him with helium, exploding his lungs. Judge Dante sentenced her to 20 years in jail. After the trial, the team interrogated Fredo in jail. He implied that his men would be vandalizing the church, which they investigated to find, attached to a wall, Hannah's only written manifesto. After the team concluded that the Inner Chaos placed the manifesto to attract Hannah back, she made clear to Fredo that she would never join them again. Meanwhile, Ramirez requested the team's help to find his notebook, which contained his investigation about Mark McKenzie. After they found the notebook, Hannah confirmed that Mark received big sums of money from criminals. Mark said that he offered surgeries to suspicious people in order to fund his medicine studies. Summary Victim *'Angus O'Brian' (strung up by balloons at the parade) Murder Weapon *'Helium Can' Killer *'Shelly Dulard' Suspects C70MMcKenzie.png|Mark McKenzie C70COBrian.png|Colin O'Brian C70FMancini.png|Fredo Mancini C70NKamarov.png|Nikolai Kamarov C70SDullard(updated).PNG|Shelly Dulard Killer's Profile *The killer uses a jump rope. *The killer drinks beer. *The killer has a grease stain. *The killer wears a four-leaf clover brooch. *The killer is bruised. Crime Scenes C70ParadeA.png|Street Parade C70ParadeB.png|Parade Float C70ChurchA.png|Church Garden C70ChurchB.png|Statue C70FightClubA.png|Fight Club C70FightClubB.png|Tables Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Street Parade. (Clues: Victim's Body, Faded Notebook; Victim identified: Angus O'Brian; New Suspect: Mark McKenzie) *Talk to Mark about the victim. (Prerequisite: Street Parade investigated; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Church Garden) *Investigate Church Garden. (Prerequisite: Mark interrogated; Clues: Pile of Leaves, Sleeping Bag) *Examine Pile of Leaves. (Result: Clerical Collar) *Examine Clerical Collar. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks beer) *Examine Sleeping Bag. (Result: Colin O'Brian's Bag; New Suspect: Colin O'Brian) *Talk to Colin about his brother. (Prerequisite: Colin O'Brian's Bag unraveled) *Examine Faded Notebook. (Result: Notebook) *Analyze Notebook. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Fredo Mancini) *Talk to Fredo about the murder. (Prerequisite: Notebook analyzed) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses a jump rope) *Examine Torn Flyer. (All tasks before must be completed; Result: Boxing Flyer) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Fight Club. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Fight Bib, Coat of Arms, Broken Board) *Examine Fight Bib. (Result: "Disqualified") *Question Colin about his disqualification from the fight tournament. (Prerequisite: "Disqualified" unraveled; Profile updated: Colin uses a jump rope and drinks beer) *Examine Coat of Arms. (New Suspect: Nikolai Kamarov) *Question Nikolai about attending the fight club. (Prerequisite: Nikolai's Coat of Arms identified) *Examine Broken Board. (Result: Betting Board) *Analyze Betting Board. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Shelly Dulard) *Ask Shelly about her career change. (Prerequisite: Betting Board analyzed; Profile updated: Shelly drinks beer; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Statue) *Investigate Statue. (Prerequisite: Shelly interrogated; Clues: Faded Steroid Vial, Bible Box) *Examine Faded Steroid Vial. (Result: Steroid Vial) *Grill Mark over supplying the victim with steroids. (Prerequisite: Steroid Vial unraveled; Profile updated: Mark uses a jump rope and drinks beer) *Examine Bible Box. (Result: Jump Rope) *Analyze Jump Rope. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a grease stain) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Grill Fredo about wanting to burn down the church. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Profile updated: Fredo uses a jump rope) *Investigate Tables. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Locked Box, Torn Photo) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Faded Envelope) *Examine Faded Envelope. (Result: Russian Text) *Analyze Russian Text. (09:00:00) *Quiz Nikolai about fixing the fight tournament. (Prerequisite: Russian Text analyzed; Profile updated: Nikolai uses a jump rope) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Signed Photo) *Talk to Shelly about her relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Signed Photo restored; Profile updated: Shelly uses a jump rope) *Investigate Parade Float. (All tasks before this must be completed; Clues: Promotional Products, Helium Can; Murder Weapon registered: Helium Can) *Examine Helium Can. (Result: Green Substance) *Analyze Green Substance. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a four-leaf clover brooch) *Examine Promotional Products. (Result: Ice Pack) *Analyze Ice Pack. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is bruised) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars.) Additional Investigation *Check up on Fredo Mancini. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Church Garden. (Prerequisite: Fredo interrogated; Clue: Anarchist Manifesto) *Examine Anarchist Manifesto. (Result: Restored Hannah's Manifesto) *Analyze Anarchist Manifesto. (09:00:00) *Confront Fredo Mancini about Hannah's manifesto. (Prerequisite: Anarchist Manifesto analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Street Parade. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation; Clues: Parade Leftovers, Metal Pieces) *Examine Parade Leftovers. (Result: Ramirez's Notebook) *Examine Ramirez's Notebook. (Result: Account Number) *Analyze Account Number. (03:00:00) *Question Mark McKenzie about his old account. (Prerequisite: Account Number analyzed; Reward: Clover Makeup) *Examine Metal Pieces. (Result: Fight Club Trophy) *Talk to Nikolai Kamarov about the provocative trophy. (Prerequisite: Fight Club Trophy restored; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *After the player recovers Ramirez's notebook for him during the Additional Investigation, a drawing of Jones eating cookies can be seen on the bottom of the page at the right-hand side. *In the "Parade Float" crime scene, a satirical portrait of Oscar Wilde can be seen. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Pacific Bay Category:Inner City